Trip to the Beach
by Super Bunny
Summary: Updated: The girls notice the ladies that will not leave their guy alone, so it leads to a fight. But just any fight, a paint fight..guess who wins.
1. The Boss goes Friendly

Title: The Boss goes friendly  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: LastHope@Kornfreak.com  
  
Extra Stuff: Hey everyone, sorry it took me a longer to this my computer delete this story so I had to do it all again. And it's not easy when you got Super Bunny jumping around messing up stuff.   
  
Bunny: Hey that's not funny  
  
Writer: Anyway if you would like to read the story, go below these weird looking lines. And one more thing…..hum I forgot come back later I might remember it later.  
  
Super Bunny: Bye Bye!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boss goes friendly  
  
It has been a hard working month for all the superstars of the WWE, they been so sore that it hurts to even move a body part. In Jeff's room Matt was talking to his fiancée Jess, as Shawn was there with their girlfriend Karlee and Samantha who not too long ago came to the WWE.  
  
"Man, if Vince works us any harder I won't have much of a body left" Samantha said, as she sitting on Jeff with his arms around her.  
  
"I know, we need a nice long vacation to some where they can massage our back" Karlee told them, as she was rubbing poor Shawn's sore back. Matt hangs up his cell, and looks at everyone who was her, and before he could say anything there was a knock on the door. Than he walks to the door, and opens it.  
  
"Hey come on in" he said, after he moves out of the way letting the person walk right in. In which it was Christine, Vince younger daughter, who was upset at the way that he father was treating everyone.  
  
"Your guys ready to meet Alyssa, and Ashley in their room" she asked the ladies, then they get up and head to up the hall. And then Samantha stopped at Katie's room in which she was rooming with Lily. She knocks on the door, and someone opens it, and it was Katie's dad Hulk Hogan.   
  
"Hey Hulk"   
  
"Hello Sam, come on in" he told her as he lets her in, Katie was talking to her boyfriend Chris Jericho and next to the other bed Lily was getting her shoes on.  
  
"Hey Sammie, what up" she asked her, Hulk left after a second cause he still don't get why Katie wants Jericho.  
  
"Nothing much, I was heading to Ashley's room to talk to her and Alyssa" she told her, and before anyone said anything RVD walks in and waves to everyone.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Rob, how you doing" Katie asked them, and before he could say anything Lily gets up and goes to him grabbing his hand and heading outside.  
  
"What's her problem" Samantha asked them, the other two just nod their head. And then about three minutes later there was another knock, and Chris goes to the door letting the three ladies in. Samantha turns around to see Daveigh, Katrina, and Kristen.  
  
"Hey Samantha did hear about the meeting" Daveigh asked her, Samantha looks over at Katie and just shakes her head.  
  
"Well, Vince wants to meet everyone in the lobby" Katrina asked, it made Samantha think 'What does Vince want to do to us now'. Than two heads pop outside of the door, causing them to look at them.  
  
"Hey Rina I was looking for you" one of them said.  
  
"Al do you know anything about the meeting" Katie asked her, Alyssa looks at her weird for a second.  
  
"What meeting" she asked.  
  
"What you Ashley" Kristen asked, again she gives a weird at them too.  
  
"What are you guys talking" she asked them, and before anyone says anything Karlee with Christie walks in.  
  
"Come your guys, if you want to come to the meeting" She told them, and without saying anything they head to the lobby. And on their way they run back into the guys, and when they got there they see Lily with RVD, and Faith with Zach, Katy with Nash, Kira with Edge, and Mia with Johnny. And then everyone gets a little bit quiet has Vince walk in front of everyone with Sable.  
  
"Hello, for about a month and a half I watched as everyone single one of you guys and ladies work extra hard. So I given all of you a six month vacation to Hawaii" he told them, and everyone starts talking about it been six months.  
  
"All of you'll be staying at a five star hotel, and I don't care who you room with as long there is no fighting. After saying that Christine walks to her dad, and stops him from walking away.  
  
"What's the caught father" she asked him, as she also looks over at Sable who needed to put some clothes on.  
  
"There is none" he told her, as he walks off leaving her pissed cause he's still marry to her mother Linda and goes off with that sult.  
  
"Christie whats wrong" someone asked her, causing her to turn around looking at Hunter or Triple H.  
  
"Don't worry about it, during the four I would like to have fun and not get into fights with your father or Sable" he told her, as he lean in to give her a soft kiss. In which cause her to smile, and the others walk other and starts talking about the trip.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope everyone likes it!! Now I'm off to make another chapters for two more stories.  
  
Preview for "Hello Hawaii": When they get there is starts off as a surfing day, and then is slows down with dancing and even some loving ;}.  
  
Super Bunny: Me, and Super will be in the story but the other says it might in chapter 5,6,7. G2g ,bye bye!!  
  
You can be anything, as long you believe,  
  
~~Last Hope~~  
  
Super Bunny 


	2. Hello Hawaii

Title: Hello Hawaii  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: Super0Bunny@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Hey, after getting done with this story I would only have to update on "Meet Mary Sue", and I can take a break from being worry. Anywho, sorry I been SO SLOW it's not easy being sick and having my mom(who is really my stepmom, but I call her mom) making me eat so much soup, that I think when I get better I'll never eat soup AGAIN!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello Hawaii  
  
Samantha who as siting across from Karlee and Shawn, was talking to both Katie and Chris Jericho. As Kane and Alyssa was watching the planes movie, The Mask. And every watches John Cena acting so like a thug, which was maaking everyone to laugh at him and causing Daveigh to go quiet.  
  
Samantha turns to look out the plane window, and gets a little scared since she has a fare of highs.  
  
"Sammie, you ok"  
  
She turns around to see that it was Katrina who asked her, so she nobs her head and looks at the sleeping Jeff and smiles. Katrina turns back to Randy, who was talking to both Hunter and Christine. Ashley and Sean was talkin to Rob, as Lily looks at the window.  
  
"Hey Ash, look you can see Hawaii" Kristen told her, as everyone looks into their window looking at the island since it has been a while.   
  
"Please sit back into your sit, and belt up. And than you for riding American Online"  
  
Everyone gets back to their sit, and after Samantha sits down she tries to wake Jeff up. About five minutes later the plane lands, and as everyone gets a flower necklaces from a young woman and they all went to different cars and head to the hotel.  
  
As they get out and walk into the hotel getting the keys, a group of young female fans heads over to the guys. And about five minyues later, the ladies takes their man's hand and heads to their rooms that they share.   
  
Samantha and Jeff's room was across from Karlee and Shawn and next to their room was Matt and Jess's, as Kristen and Rey's was next to Katie and Chris's room. Lily and Rob's room was across fromAshley and Sean, was was next to Katrina and Randy. Christine and Hunters was next to Johnny and Mia, who was across Zach and Faith. Daveigh and John was across Katy and Kevin who was next toKira Dreamer and Edge. And left of Mark (Undertaker) and his wife Sara, was Kane and Alyssa. (a/n: man that was long)  
  
After Samantha and Jeff walks in, they put their bag on the other since no one was going to use so they'll use it for their junk. Than there was a knock and Jeff walks to the door, opens it and lets Karlee and Shawn walk in.  
  
"You guys really to go to the beach" Karlee had them, as Samantha was getting her towel and goes through her bag looking for her J' Lo glasses.  
  
"Almost, I need to get my glasses" she told Karlee, as she gets her glasses that looks like the one Karlee is wearing.  
  
"Ok, let me change, and we can go" Samantha told then, as she walks into the bathrom and turn the light on and changes. About five minutes later, she walks out and walks over to Jeff giving him the sunscreen.  
  
" Could you please" she asked him, than sits down and Jeff starts rubbing the sunscreen on her back.  
  
"And remember, there's going to be a party after the sun goes down" Karlee told her, after Jeff gets done and they head into the lobby.  
  
"Well, hello ladies" Chris said, as he puts his arms around them with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Ok, down kitty" Katie says, as she walks over to them with Ivory and Victoria.  
  
"Come let me have some fun" he told her, as he moves his arms around her shoulders which cause her to look at him.  
  
"Keep this up, and you won't be having any fun" she told him, as the guys look at their ladies and to each other.  
  
"Thats telling him" Karlee told her, as they walk out the hotel and heads to the beach where they met up with Ashley with Sean and Christine with Hunter.  
  
"Hey guys" Sean said, as the ladies head down to the beach being follow by the guys as they was talking about guys stuff. And on their way there they run into Stephanie, who was talking to to thie father Vince and Sable.  
  
"Well, hello Hunter" Stephanie says to him, as she looks over at her little sister Christine.  
  
"And hello little sis"  
  
"Hello, Stephanie, dad, and Sable" she says to all three of them, Samantha looks over at Christine who everyone can tell wanted to slap all three of them.  
  
"We got to go talk to you SOON" Karlee them, as they head down to the beach trying to forget about.  
  
"Hey Christie, don't worry about them" Ashley told her, as they got closer to the beach were Daveigh, Alyssa, Katrina, and Kristen was sitting and talking to the guys.  
  
"Christie, Katie you two really to go do some surfing and teach young grasshopper how to surf" Alyssa asked them, and they both said yes and heads to the beach with their surfboads and the other watch them and talk.  
  
"When was that dance again" Katrina asked them, as Randy starts talking to Hunter about things he wanted to do at the beach.  
  
"It will start in about fifthy minutes" Samantha told her, as she sits in Jeff lap looking at all the people and the ladies who was surfing and trying to help Daveigh. About ten minutes later Katie walks up the guys, and looks over at Samantha and Karlee.  
  
"You two want to surf" she asked them both.  
  
"Ok, what about you Karlee" Samantha asked her.  
  
"I don't know, I can't surf" she told them.  
  
"Come Heniz, we teach you" Katie told her, as she lets out a sigh.  
  
"Fine I'll go, just don't call me young grasshopper" She told them, as she gets up and gets a boad with Sam and heads to the beach. About thirty mintues later, as they got back and put their boads down everyone was getting ready to leave int ten minutes. Than they head to the area about ten feet away, and as they was walking they see that Lilly with Rib was already there.  
  
"Lets see what they got to drink" Sam said, and walks over to the drinks with the others and gets coconut juice (yumm). And after they all got to a table and sits down, there was a fire show, some girls dancing, and so music. So when it came to the slow music everyone starts dancing, and also some soft talking.  
  
"Your not a bad dancer" Karlee told Shawn, which cause him to laugh since he didn't dance alot. And as they both look around, they see the lovely sunset and look back at each other. Than as Shawn was looked deep into her brown eyes, he gets closer to her and then kisses her. And after the kiss was over she puts her head on his shoulder, as she puts a big smile on her face.  
  
Fin!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'M DONE!! *Jumps up and down, and people look at her* DON"T LOOK AT ME!! Anyway, Hope everyone like this story. Now I must be off to finish "Meet Mary Sue" chapter 1!!  
  
Preveiw of "I'm with HIM": 10 ladies who says they are the biggest fans of the guys, and tries to take them. So all ten of them joins together to keep their guys, and lets say there will be..what can I call it....a paint fight and I wonder who is going to win?  
  
And one more thing Jackie (I always wanted to say that), I'm looking for super heros for my muse story "Talking with the Muses". So if any of ya want to join, in a reveiw or email to Super0Bunny@yahoo.com let me some things about her/he. Looks,Super Powers( only two), who your hero is in love with(name two people, so if others like them),your outfit, and do you want to be friends with Hurricane, Rosey, Super Bunny(me), and Super Diva(Lita). Thank!!  
  
Last Hope  
  
Super Bunny 


	3. I'm with HIM

Title: I'm with HIM  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: Super0Bunny@yahoo.com  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Hey, I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating on my fics. I needed to take a brake and get some sleep, and to get my grades  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Samantha, Karlee and Ashley was sitting at a table talking, the guys when to go get their food. On their way there, they was stop by three girl fans. When Sam looks over at the guys, she sees them talking with the girls.  
  
"I'll be right back" she told Karlee and Ashley, and gets up and heads over to the guys to see what was going on.  
  
"What's taking you guys" she asked them, as the three ladies looks at her and makes a weird face before saying anything.  
  
"I'm Rachel, and this is my sisters Kelly, and Megan" the one with short red hair told her, as she was looking at Jeff.  
  
"I'm Saman---"  
  
"I know, your Samantha Parker" the girl who had longer red hair cuts in, which made Samantha mad. She hated when people cut in, and she also hated the way Rachel was looking at her Jeff.  
  
"Well, RACHEL. Jeff, Shawn and Sean got to go. So buh-bye" she told them, as she pulls the guys back to the table to the other girls.  
  
"Where's our food?" Karlee asked them.  
  
"They was stop by the three Lita's back there" Samantha told her, as she turns to a table and notice the girls looking over at them. Karlee notice the curly red headed girl looking at Shawn, and she gives Karlee a face.  
  
"Who do they think they are?" Karlee asked, as Shawn looks at her.  
  
"Who's going to get the food?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I'll get it" Samantha told her, and gets up and heads over to the bar.   
  
At the beach Katie, Christine and Daveigh were talking to their guys, as they were walking. As Katie turns to talk to Christine, some walks into her.  
  
"Hey watch-" the person stop, as her two other friends speaks up.  
  
"Faith look" the one with long blond told her, which made her look over at the guys and to Chris and smiles.  
  
"I'm Faith Riders, and this is Joy and Tonya Watts" she told them, as she looks at Hunter. That made her really mad, but tries to play it cool.  
  
"Hello Faith, I'm Christine, and this is Katie and Daveigh" she told her, as Hunter moves closer to her.  
  
"Ah, you're one of the McMahons, right?" Faith asked her, as she walks over to Hunter.  
  
"If you want too, we can meet up later" she told Hunter, as Joy walks over Chris and as Tonya walks over John and starts talking.  
  
"Well, we would love to stay, BUT we got places to go" Katie told them, as all three of them grabs their man's hand and walks off.   
  
Back at the hotel, Alyssa was in the lobby with Kane, talking to her sister Danny. When she see Kane talking to a fan. She hangs up her cell, and walks over to Kane and the women fan.  
  
"Hello" she told them both, before Kane puts one of his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm--" and before she could finish, the girl cuts in.   
  
"I know you Alyssa, and I'm Melissa" she told her, as she looks back at Kane and smiles.  
  
"Nice to meet you Melissa" she told her, as she just wanted to slap that smile off her face.  
  
"Well, I'll be going. Nice to meet you Kane…and Alyssa" she told them, before heading off.  
  
"Man..what a bitch" Alyssa said, before looking down at her and seeing that she was mad.  
  
"Calm down Alyssa, she was just a fan" he told her, as she gets her bags and heads to their room.  
  
"I'm calm" she told him, as she opens to the door to their suit and looks around at the kitchen and than closed the door after they walk in.  
  
At the club 'Hawaii Sunset' Lily was watching Rob talking to Katrina, before turning around and seeing that a young women with lose curly black hair, walking to them.  
  
"Hello" the women says to all three, after looking and smiling at Rob. She didn't notice that Lily was giving her an evil glared, and before she could say anything Katrina speaks up.  
  
"Can we help you?" she asked the women, as she moves some of her chestnut brown hair behind her right ear.  
  
"My name is Tyler Smith" she told them.  
  
"Well, my name is Ka-" and before she could finish Tyler cuts in.  
  
"I know, your Katrina Evans, Lily Taylor, and you are Rob Van Dam" she told them, which just made Katrina want to slap her face. About a few seconds later, Randy walks up to them and lays the drinks down. About a couple seconds later, another woman walks next to Tyler. She had black hair that went to the middle of her back, and brownish red eyes.  
  
"Hey Tyler, what's keepi--" and before she finish, she notice Randy was sitting next to Katrina.  
  
"Joyce, you remember Katrina Evans, Lily Taylor, Rob Van Dam and Randy Orton" Tyler told her friend, as Katrina notice that Joyce is still looking at her boyfriend.  
  
"We would love to stay BUT we got somewhere to go" Katrina says, as she grabs Randy's hand, as Lily did the same for Rob.  
  
"But Kat, what about our drinks?" Randy asked, as they head out the club doors and left the two ladies at the club.  
  
At the 'Hawaii Gift Store', Kristen and Rey Mysterrio was looking around with their friend Edge and his girlfriend Kira Dreamer. Kristen bends down to look at something on the floor, and as she gets back up someone had walked into her and causing them to drop their stuff.  
  
"Ooh, I'm really sorry about" she told the youngbrown haired women, who has had light blond highlights added. After she helps the women get her stuff off the floor, she move some of her curly brown hair with blond highlights.  
  
"Hey what happen" someone asked behind her, which kind of scared her. The only thing that young women did was looking at Rey, or drooling at him to Kristen.  
  
'I walked into--" and before she could finish, the women walks over to Rey and lets her hand out so she can shack hands with him.  
  
"I'm Crystal Jones" she told him, before he shacks her hand letting go and also looking over at a mad Kristen. Who now had her arms folded at her chest, she looks at him then at Crystal.  
  
"I'm Rey Mysterio, nice to meet you. But I'm sorry for having to leave, BUT me and Kristen got some...umm...things to do...and could --" and before he could finish, Kristen cuts in and walks to the right of him grabing his upper arm.  
  
"And could you stop looking at my boyfriend like that" she told her, before they head to the door with the bags.  
  
**** 2 hours and 30 minutes later at a 'Sunshine Paint'***  
  
All ten of the ladies was there doing some painting with their man, and trying to enjoy themselves from what happen earily today. When Samantha gets up to get some sliver/blue paint, she notice thrre red heads across the room looking at Shawn, Jeff and Sean. After she got the pain, she walks back to her seat next to Jeff and Karlee, who was siting in Shawn's lap and painting.  
  
"Karlee..?" Sam says, and stops and tries to think.  
  
"What's wrong Sammie" She ask, as she gives the paint brush to shawn.  
  
"You remember the three Lita's from earily today" she asked her, as she put the paint can down.  
  
"Yea, why?" she question her, before giving a worry look.  
  
"Well, if you look over there you will notice them..and--" just as she was going to say something, she notice that there was a girl looking at Rey with brown hair with some blond highlights, there was two girls looking at Randy and Rob one with brown hair and the other had black hair. There was also a girl who had redish blond hair looking at Kane, and a girl with black hair with some red was looking at Hunter, as two blond twins look at both John and Chris.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it Aunt Sam" Shawn told her, as Sam watches one of the redheads that she believe to Rachel. She hates watching her drooling at her Jeff, she just sighs and looks at Jeff's painting. Just as she was going to get back to her painting, she felt something cold pour on her.  
  
"Holy Shit" she yelled, as she found out that Rachel who was standing next to her smiling with a can of paint.  
  
"Oopss, I'm sorry" Rachel told her, before laughing at her. Samantha hated when people do that, and she couldn't take it any more.  
  
"You stupid bitch" she told that redhead, before getting one of the black/blue paint and pouring it on her. Katie and Daveigh laughs at Rachel, before someone through some paint on them. They looked at the two twins Joy and Tonya. Katie and Daveigh walked over to them, and pour pink and blue paint on them.  
  
Jeff notice that everyone was throwing paint at some lady they hated, and he bet those girls was messing with their guys. He notice Lily throwning purple paint on a lady who had curly black hair. He was like 'wow' cause he never seen Lily be like that before, than he looked over at Sam. Who just got slap in the face my Rachel, and he feel sorry for that girl. Next thing Rachel knew, Sam puch her in the face.  
  
Jeff had notice that Kira was helping Kristen, as Jess was helping Daveigh out. Mia Rocca and Faith Douglas was helping Christine and Katrian, who was beening hold back by Hunter and Randy.  
  
Two of the workers come to the room, and told everyone to leave and other stuff. Everyone said goodbye and see ya, as they had to their hotel suits. About ten minutes later Samantha walks out of the bathroom in her blue pj pants and shirt, as she was drying her hair.  
  
"Feel better Sammie" Jeff question her, as she sits down next to him and giving him a little kiss.  
  
"Yea, I'm glad I was able to get her back" she told him, as she drops the towel on the floor. And before Jeff looks at her sliver/blue eyes with his glowing green eyes.  
  
"With the cost of getting all of us kicked out" he told her, before they both laugh alittle and before they lay down uder the covers and going to sleep.  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you go everyone...I update!! Ok, for the next chapter there is going to be two lucky ladies who is going to get the question.."Will you marry me?". But the onlything which two is it, help me and pick the two ladies you think sould be asked...you can't vote for yourself..sorry...I'm not even going to vote for myself.  
  
Preview for/ The Question: All the ladies go on an Ladies night out, and leaving the guys alone. But two of the guys have been meaning to ask their girlfriend to marry them, so they two guys come up with a plane together to ask the their lucky ladies.  
  
'If life bits you, bite it back'  
  
Super Bunny 


End file.
